The invention is related to provide a freezing chamber of a refrigerator, and particularly to provide a control apparatus for a freezing chamber of a refrigerator for automatically controlling the temperature in the freezing chamber followed by the temperature detection and the on-off operation control of a compressor.
A conventional refrigerator includes a thermostat module for automatically controlling any one and/or both of the temperatures in the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, and a damper system for supplying/shutting off cooling air to automatically adjust the temperature in the refrigerating chamber, in which the thermostat module is generally configured to sense the temperature in both chambers and then control the freezing cycle of the refrigerator including an evaporator, a condenser, a compressor and a capillary tube.
Especially, the adjustment of the freezing chamber has been accompanied with a separate temperature control portion constituting part of the thermostat module. The illumination in the freezing chamber has been achieved by a lamp installed far away from the temperature control portion, in which the lamp is turned on/off according to the opening/closing of a freezing door with a contact switch such as a limit switch being mounted near the door.
Further, not only the temperature control portion but also the lamp is mounted projecting inward from the rear wall or any one of the side walls of the freezing chamber at different positions. Therefore, it was deterrent to the space efficiency in the freezing chamber resulting in the limitation of its use. For example, the fully stocked frozen foodstuffs cause difficulties to the user in gaining access to the temperature control portion of the temperature control and deteriorates its illuminating effect in the freezing chamber.
Accordingly, the invention is to improve the configuration of a conventional temperature control portion projected into a freezing chamber of a refrigerator along with a temperature adjustment manual lever or handle.
One object of the invention is to provide a control apparatus of a freezing chamber integrated with an illuminating lamp to maximize the space efficiency, the control apparatus being placed into any one of the inner walls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a control apparatus of a freezing chamber mounted adjacent to the door for facilitating the temperature adjustment with a manual lever or handle being projected forward.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a control apparatus of a freezing chamber for effectively illuminating the retainer lamp.